


From Dark to Light

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anger, Apologies, F/M, Loud Sex, Love, Post-Time Skip, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth knows better than anyone that Dimitri needed to stop his push for revenge and act like the king he was poised to be.  Yet there really is no cure for a rabid creature.  Even his childhood friends were beginning to see him as a completely lost cause.  How far and how long was Byleth ready to work to push to get him on the right track was the question.  Luckily, the answer came and with it the person she knew was there all along.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 100





	From Dark to Light

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I am exhausted just dealing with Dimitri’s ridiculous mood,” Ingrid said as she pushed her empty plate away.

“I think we all are,” Sylvain agreed. “And yet here we all are, following along, fighting, and putting up with it.”

“He’s going to get us all killed,” Felix grumbled. “And my father being here now pressing us all to just have understanding and patience is just as fucking annoying as Dimitri is.”

Byleth drew a deep breath and looked at Felix. “You know he has asked me to try and deal with him.” She dipped a piece of bread in the soup left in the bottom of her bowl. “I have been doing so the best that I can, but I am getting nowhere.” She shoved the bread in her mouth now and shrugged.

“He has no business expecting you to pull the boar’s head out of his ass,” Felix spat.

“It’s okay, but I just don’t think I can. I had hoped that Dedue being back would have clicked something in him, but it didn’t.”

“Yet there Dedue is, standing off at his side just as he did before the chaos began,” Ingrid pointed out.

“We need to get him into the Kingdom to get his throne back,” Sylvain pointed out as he finished his meal and set his plate on top of Ingrid’s. “Things are in chaos and we will lose all of our houses and territories if we don’t get him to prove he is alive and ready to take his place as King.”

“He is in no condition to be King with his mind the way it is,” Ingrid sighed.

“Well, we deal with Gronder and then we will just have to be more aggressive with him in direction,” Byleth decided. “Your father can be helpful in pushing once we get back after the battle tomorrow.”

Felix let out a derisive snort. “If you say so.” He looked across the table at her. “But don’t put too much faith in that happening.”

“Well,” Byleth began, “I will go and attempt to talk to him and push him in the right direction again.” Standing, she heaved a sigh. “What’s the worst that could happen?” she asked as she walked away.

“I hate to think about the worst that could happen,” Sylvain muttered. “I suppose we should all do a bit of training before we turn in and head out tomorrow.”

“Right behind you,” Felix said as he grabbed the dishes. “Come on, Ingrid. Might as well join us.”

Byleth walked into the cathedral ruins where Dimitri spent his idle time. She walked over to Dedue who was quietly standing sentry a short distance away. “I need to talk him,” she said as she looked up at Dimitri’s closest friend.

“I don’t think he will listen to you, Professor.”

“Yeah, I know he won’t,” she agreed, “but I need to try just the same.” She looked up at Dedue now. “Do me a favor?”

“Certainly.”

“Don’t intercede. I need to push him a bit, and I’m not sure what to expect.” She watched him frown. “You know that I am no threat to him, and I am sure can handle whatever he will dish out, so just remain here, please. No matter what it appears like or sounds like. Please.”

He nodded, even though he didn’t agree. “As you wish. I will try.”

“Thank you.” Drawing a deep breath, she slowly approached him. He was so much larger than she remembered him being before the war. He turned his head, scowling at her. “I need to talk to you,” she said evenly, meeting his glare directly.

“Go away,” he ground out.

“I will not,” she countered. “You need to stop running head first into battles with only one goal in mind. It is dangerous for you and dangerous for the rest of us. Think about what you are doing.”

“I will have Edelgard’s head, and you will not stand in my way,” he growled. “If you try to do so, I will kill you as well.”

His words bit into her, but she pushed on. Straightening and squaring her shoulders, she stared up at him. “Stop threatening me, Dimitri, and act like the king you are supposed to be! Do not run blindly into danger with only one damn goal in your head!”

With a quick movement she didn’t count on, Dimitri grabbed her left forearm and pulled her closer. Holding her arm up, he nearly pulled her off the floor dangling her like a doll as he glared at her while his fingers dug into her arm with a vice grip. Her peripheral vision caught Dedue almost move to intercede but stopping himself. She was shaken to the core, but refused to let him see it. 

“Do not stand in my way or test me, Professor,” he warned in a deep voice. “I will have my revenge, do not get in my way.” He noticed her right hand lift, glowing as she curled her fingers. “Magic? Against me?” His chuckle was low and menacing. “Do it. What the hell are you waiting for? Do it.” He stared into her eyes as his fingers tightened around her arm. “Fire at will,” he dared her again.

Her hand shook as she channeled her spell, knowing she couldn’t bring herself to hurt him no matter how much he hurt her. She dropped her hand and sighed defeat. He sneered at her. “I thought not. Fucking coward.” He swung his arm, abruptly releasing her so that she hit the floor, sliding on the cold stone. “Make sure you are better prepared to take on your enemy tomorrow, Professor, or you will become one of the casualties.”

She watched him turn his back to her and then looked up at Dedue as he extended a hand to her to help her up. “Dammit,” she grumbled as she got up. “Next time, I won’t back down,” she muttered knowing full well she would. She looked at Dedue as her hand unconsciously rubbed over the pain in her arm. “I am done with him.”

The battle at Gronder had been a difficult one to say the least. The turn of events that occurred after the battle had shaken all of them. Lord Rodrigue made the ultimate sacrifice for Dimitri. The only good thing to come out of this was Byleth finally reaching Dimitri and pulling him out of his darkness when it was all over. Now, with him on the mending end of his madness and everything forgiven, the group was ready and pleased to be planning for their taking back of the castle and Dimitri’s throne.

It was nice to have Dimitri and Dedue sharing meals with the group again, Byleth decided as they all had shared a laugh or two. Sylvain, Felix and Ingrid were leaving to get in some training before retiring. Ashe, Mercedes and Annette had decided to head to the library for a while. 

Dimitri had finished his meal and was carefully watching Byleth as she sat across the table. Dedue was taking the dishes away. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but every word seemed to catch in throat. His eye watched her finish her last bit of cake before he finally said, “I notice you are wearing your left arm guard even when not adorning the rest of your armor.”

Her eyes slowly lifted to look at him. “Am I? Hmmm, I must have just forgotten to take it off,” she lied. It was true that she hadn’t removed it before dinner and had been careful to be sure she wore both of them, but this time, she had forgotten. The bruising on her arm from Dimitri’s assault a few days ago was just beginning to fade but was still an angry looking mass of color. She had been surprised how much she had actually bruised from his grip and had been attempting to keep him from seeing it, even wearing long sleeves. He would probably be equally mortified if he saw the bruising on her hip from hitting the stone floor.

“Take it off, Professor, please,” he requested quietly. Dimitri knew full well that he had been horribly rough with her only days ago. The very thought now tortured him as he recalled assaulting her and tossing her aside as if she meant nothing. Nothing at all to him, when in fact, she meant everything now.

She chuckled, “Really, Dimitri, why is my arm guard of such interest to you this evening?”

“It isn’t the guard so much as it is what is under it,” he supplied. “Please.”

Her lips compressed a moment before she moved her arm between her and the table, just out of his view and snapped the guard off, placing it on the table. “There. Better?”

“Professor, I know you are aware what I am wanting to see.”

“Dimitri, I—”

“Please, Professor.”

Shaking her head in defeat, she slowly lifted her arm. She watched his eye widen in surprised horror and attempted to mitigate, “It’s really not that bad, Dimitri. It looks much worse than it is.” She twisted her wrist, feeling the residual ache still left behind. “See, it still works fine. No problem.”

“I----” he cut off his words and stood up attempting to flee from having to subject her to his presence any longer. 

Byleth surprised herself by scrambling over the table, sending a cup flying with her foot, to grab at him before he could leave managing to capture a hand full of his cloak as she cleared the other side of the table. “Dimitri, stop!”

He felt the tug on his cloak and stopped, but he refused to turn to look at her. How could he ever face her again? So many atrocities, he felt he could never atone for them all.

“Dimitri,” she sighed as she came around him and looked up, watching him turn his head so he wasn’t facing her. “Dimitri, look at me.” He didn’t, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him. “Come with me,” she demanded. “Don’t fight me, just come.”

She led him out of the dining hall over to the benches outside of the greenhouse. “Sit down, we need to talk.” She noticed Dedue walk out of the dining hall, spot them, and then head toward the dorm rooms.

Dimitri sat down and watched her sit beside him, still holding on to his hand. “Professor, I have no words,” he said quietly. “How can you even bear to be near me. Apology would never be enough.” He stared ahead, unable to look her in the eyes.

“I don’t need an apology, Dimitri,” she said softly. Refusing to let go of his hand, she reached her other up and, placing her palm on his cheek, forced his head around to face her. “I need you to forgive yourself. I need you to believe in yourself and keep pushing forward now. No more looking back.” She smiled now. “And I need you to call me Byleth, not Professor.”

He swallowed against the anguish caught in his throat. His head unconsciously tipped into her hand as he considered her words. “I’m not sure I can stop looking back at all I have done and what I have done to you.”

“You can, and you will. It may take some time, but I will be beside you to help you every step of the way as long as you want me to be.”

His free hand dared to move now to her shoulder before slipping around her neck and pulling her to him. She tipped her head upward, and his lips met hers while her hand slipped from his face and around his nape. A purr sounded from her throat as she leaned into him parting her lips so he could deepen the kiss. 

“Stay beside me, Byleth, please,” he whispered against her ear as he held her close. “I promise to never hurt you again.” He gathered her closer now. “I need you. You are my heart.”

She felt her eyes welling at his words. This was the Dimitri she knew was hidden away under the mental anguish and despair. The one she knew would rise up and become king. The one she knew she could love without question. Together, with his loyal allies, they would take back his kingdom and bring an end to this war.

“I’m sorry Edelgard didn’t respond in a positive way to your meeting,” Byleth said as she sat beside Dimitri and looked at the fire they had started in camp.

“I didn’t really expect her to, but we had to try. Everyone at least wanted me to try,” he answered as he took her hand in his. “She just doesn’t want to hear that her path has trampled those she says she is trying to save.” He shook his head. “I had hoped…” he just let his sentence hang as his fingers tightened around Byleth’s.

“So, next week we push forward and take the Imperial capital,” Byleth looked at him now. “And Edlegard’s life.”

He nodded. It was what he had wanted all along. Edlegard’s head. Her life was in his reach now but it was a bittersweet end goal. He knew she had to die, but part of him now wished she would have agreed to a compromise between the kingdoms.

Byleth leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder, smiling as he put his arm around her. They had grown very close since his recovery. Often together, the others were used to seeing them together most of the time now and had grown accustomed to seeing them holding hands or stealing a kiss now and then. It was the time they shared behind closed doors that she cherished most of all. Time when he was completely hers.

“Well, tomorrow we will join back up with the others and prepare to push into Enbarr. We are ready,” Byleth finished. Her eyes watched Dedue as he decided to finally go into the tent and leave them alone.

“Mmmmm,” Dimitri responded, his mind lost in thought as he watched the fire slowly begin to burn out.

“Hey,” Byleth looked up at him now, “what’s bothering you, Dimi.”

He drew a deep breath and turned his head dropping a quick kiss to her lips before answering, “Just reflecting a bit. No need to worry.”

“In that case,” she began with a smile, “how about you come with me into my tent instead of sharing with Dedue? Afterall, he can take care of himself, while I, on the other hand, need a big strong man in case of monsters in the night.”

He couldn’t help chuckling at her. “You are the most capable helpless person I know, Byleth.”

Her lower lip pouted out now. “Does that mean you won’t come with me?”

“Not at all.” He stood now and pulled her up. “Shall we?”

Byleth sighed as she nestled against him in the darkened tent. Her hand slipped over his chest delighting in the feel of his warm skin. He turned toward her and captured her lips, quickly deepening the kiss while his hand lifted to cup her breast, fingers tenderly toying with a nipple. She softly moaned and slipped her hand down to rest on his hip before trailing it around and grasping his firm cock getting the satisfying groan from his throat in response.

With a smooth and steady motion, he pushed her to her back and captured a breast with his mouth as his hand slid into her crotch. A long purr of delight escaped her lips as she arched into him. His fingers pushed into her, sliding in and while his thumb encircled her clit, pressing and massaging. Byleth’s fingers tangled in his hair as she rocked and sighed his name. 

He moved now to trail kisses along her neck before flicking his tongue on her earlobe. “Does it feel good, my beloved?” he whispered against her ear. He felt her wildly nod her head as his fingers pushed deeper into her. “Tell me.”

His hushed voice in her ear was as arousing as his touch, and she shivered in response. “Sooo good, Dimi,” she breathed. “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” Her eyes rolled back while she felt as if she were about to explode with passion. Never had it felt quite so intense. His fingers were moving through her folds and around her clit with perfect precision. 

His hushed voice saying her name in her ear raised gooseflesh to her skin while his fingers worked and pushed her into waves of heightened pleasure. “Oh, yes, Dimitri,” she growled, “right there!” She clutched at him as she saw stars bursting in a wave of release that pulled a moan of release from deep within her core. 

Panting, she moved under him tilting her hips forward. She grabbed his cock and aligned it with her. “Do it. Do it now.”

Without giving it another thought, he plunged into her, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips as he slid into her wetness, moving slowly and relishing the feel of her. Byleth sighed and wrapped her arms around him as he slowly rocked within her. Being with him, feeling him inside, made everything else in the world just fade away. Her eyes closed as she purred his name. Feeling her passions rise and the heat of desire growing to a peak again, she reached down and placed her hands on his hips, fingers clutching him tightly.

“Aaahh, Dimitri, you know what I want.”

“Mmmmmm-hmmmmm,” he moaned against her forehead, “but tell me.”

She bent her knees and opened her thighs wide as she rolled her hips into him. “Deeper, Dimi, deeper,” she demanded a passion-ridden voice. “Deeper and….”

“Harder, my beloved,” he finished as he pushed deeply into her and picked up his rhythm. Dimitri thrust deeply into her, nearly leaving her before slamming into her again delighting in her groans of pleasure. He adored how she responded and gave so openly when they were together. Her enthusiasm fed his soul and pushed him to please her. His discipline was tested as he repeatedly pushed deeper and deeper into her heated core nearly leaving her completely before pushing back in until he slammed against her. He felt her muscles clench and then spasm around him as she sang out his name in release.

Unable to hold back any longer, Dimitri exploded within her now with a deep, primal growl before dropping his forehead onto hers while gulping for breath. She tipped her head upward and met his lips in a passionate kiss before he moved to lay beside her.

Her hand moved to rest over his chest, as she rolled toward him and layed on her side while he moved his arm under her head. “Do you think we disturbed Dedue?” she asked quietly.

He softly chuckled now. “Certainly possible,” he said as his hand came up to rest on hers. “Perhaps, you even helped him relax a bit this evening,” he chided softly.

She couldn’t help the giggled that erupted from her at Dimitri’s innuendo. “I guess I need to work on not being so, hmmmmm, loudly expressive.”

His arm tightened around her as he turned his head and kissed her. “Doesn’t bother me in the least,” he replied. “Although, the walls at the dorms in the monastery are not the thickest, and with Dedue’s room next to yours and mine sandwiched between Sylvain and Felix, I am sure they have heard your muffled enthusiasm already.”

“Certainly explains Sylvain’s broad grinning at me sometimes,” she muttered.

“Well, you know my room at the castle is much more private,” he supplied as he stifled a yawn. 

“Meaning?” she prodded as she bent her leg and rested it over his as he continued to lay stretched out on his back.

“Meaning, you can be as vocal as you desire when you join me.”

“Will I be joining you at the castle?” she asked asked in a teasingly innocent tone.

His hand wrapped around hers now as he tilted his head against hers. “It is my greatest wish that you will, Byleth. You know this. I love you and want you with me always.”

She smiled now. “Yes, I do know,” she said as she moved to kiss him. “I love you, Dimitri, and look forward to sharing my life with you, for always.”


End file.
